Futuro
by Nekoham
Summary: Momo ha decidido que hoy será el día para demostrar lo bueno que puede llegar a ser. No importando lo que los demás digan, sólo le importa lo que una persona opine.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen. Yo solo pretendo entretenerme un poco.

**Notas:** Espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente que los personajes no estén muy OoC :3

**Futuro**

Aún era temprano por la mañana, y Momoshiro ya había terminado el entrenamiento que Inui-senpai les había ordenado a los titulares del club de tennis de Seigaku. Por lo que ahora, y con toda la mañana libre por delante, decidió ir a ver cómo estaba Echizen, quien a esas horas ya debería estar despierto.

Se dio una ducha rápida (porque no era muy educado llegar a casa de alguien todo sucio), se despidió de su madre y emprendió el camino hasta la casa de Ryoma, que por suerte, no quedaba tan lejos de la suya, así que podría ir caminando hasta allá.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, recordó que Echizen le había comentado algo sobre que sus padres no se encontrarían en casa ése día (por la graduación de su prima o algo por el estilo); a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho de lo que le había explicado, porque era obvio que no podía prestarle atención al pequeño cuando él estaba tan ocupado besándolo.

Así que esta vez, sería un buen senpai y le compraría el desayuno a Ryoma; estaba seguro que el chico no sabría cocinar ni un huevo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, por lo que resolvería el asunto; después de todo, para eso estaban los mayores: para cuidar a los menores. Sí señor.

Decidido, cambió de dirección hacia un pequeño establecimiento en el centro, donde vendían los mejores bollos de carne que él jamás hubiera probado. A esa hora seguramente estaría repleto de gente, pero estaba confiado en que aún alcanzaría bollos pues sólo necesitaba cuatro (dos para cada quien), así que no habría mucho problema. Cuando llegó, tal y como lo había previsto, el local estaba lleno, así que no le quedó de otra que empujar, aplastar y hacer un poco de contorsionismo para poder llegar al frente del tumulto, que esperaba poder comprar uno de los famosos bollos.

Tras recibir varios pisotones y un sinfín de insultos llegó al mostrador y notó como la gente que, hasta hace un momento lo estaba aplastando, disminuía la presión sobre su cuerpo. Se estaban alejando. No es que se quejara, claro, pero le dio curiosidad la razón por la cual lo hacían [creo que queda mejor así] y volteó hacia atrás, con lo que su nariz casi choca con el grande y ancho pecho de Kabaji. El chico de Hyotei no era muy difícil de reconocer, no muchos estudiantes de su edad llegaban a ser tan altos como él.

—Momoshiro-kun, ¿verdad? —saludó una voz detrás del gran Kabaji.

—Ne, Kabaji-kun, deberías dejar de pasar tiempo con Atobe-san. Tu voz es prácticamente idéntica a la suya—dijo sorprendido. En seguida, el gran chico se hizo a un lado dejando ver la cabeza de Atobe—. ¡Ah, Atobe-san! Eres tú.

—Claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Acaso conoces a alguien más con una voz tan hermosa como la mía?—aclaró molesto—Kabaji, compra los bollos antes de que se terminen.

—¡Usu!—Sin protestar y sin problema alguno, se adentró en el gentío y compró varios bollos de carne bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas. Y es que el joven en verdad era grande.

La gente de nuevo se arremolinaba en el mostrador para comprar bollos, lo que a Momo le recordó que él también quería comprar.

—¡Ah, los bollos! —gritó el de Seigaku, que por la desesperación se olvidó de la pequeña conversación con el capitán de Hyotei y se adentró nuevamente al desesperado y hambriento tumulto de gente. Tardó unos minutos en volver a salir, pero cuando lo hizo traía consigo una gran bolsa café con cuatro bollos dentro y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Uff! Qué difícil es comprar estos bollos—suspiró aliviado—claro, cuando no mides dos metros—le dio una mirada resentida al gigante de Hyotei.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a Ore-sama hablando solo?—recriminó el capitán haciendo un exagerado movimiento de su cabello—. Cada vez es más difícil que la gente demuestre el respeto que es debido. Y dime ¿cómo está Echizen-kun? ¿Sigue impresionado con mi grandeza?—sonrió.

—Hum, no lo sé. La verdad es que Echizen nunca menciona a Atobe-san, creo que está un poco obsesionado con el buchou desde que lo venció— se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba—No creo que sea muy sano, pero estamos hablando de Echizen…

Atobe frunció el ceño, el único que podía obsesio…, es decir, pensar en Tezuka como su rival era él, aunque el mocoso no estaba nada mal, pero eso era otro cuento.

—Bueno, Atobe-san, ha sido un gusto, pero me tengo que ir—interrumpió los pensamientos de Ore-sama—. Si no, lo bollos se enfriarán y saben mucho mejor calientes, además, no creo que Echizen sepa cómo manejar un horno.

Momoshiro avanzó unos pasos antes de escuchar a Keigo hablarle al monstruo que tenía por amigo.

—Lo olvidaba; eres el amigo de Echizen-kun… Debería hablar con él, tal vez necesite conocer gente nueva, o sólo notar la grandeza que hay a su alrededor.

La reacción de Momo fue inmediata, regresó sobre sus pasos a una velocidad impresionante para encarar a Atobe o lo hubiera encarado si el grandulón ese no se hubiera puesto en su camino.

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás insinuando!? ¡Tú, quítate de en medio! —gritó. Atobe soltó una risita muy pagado de sí mismo, provocando aun más la furia del otro tenista.

—No te enojes, Momoshiro-kun. No estoy diciendo que seas malo, o algo por el estilo, es sólo que al lado de mi grandeza todos se ven insignificantes, así son las cosas. Es un honor para Echizen-kun que esté interesado en él—aclaró divertido—¿cierto, Kabaji?

—¡Usu!

—Echizen está fuera de tu alcance, pequeño Seigaku; acéptalo y mándale mis saludos, dile que lo veré pronto— le guiñó el ojo—. Vámonos, Kabaji.

Enseguida, los dos estudiantes de Hyotei se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de Momoshiro, que aún seguía impactado por las cínicas palabras de Atobe. Cuando por fin reaccionó, no pudo pensar en algo lo suficientemente ingenioso como para responderle, por lo que gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿¡Ah, sí?! ¡Pues… ¿adivina qué?! ¡No le daré tus saludos! ¡Ja!

Patético, lo sabía. Atobe ni siquiera pareció haberle escuchado, nada más había logrado que la gente lo observara raro; suspiró. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Nadie trataba a Momoshiro de esa forma y se iba tan campante, ya se las cobraría.

Aún con el coraje que le había hecho pasar el "Rey mono" (como Echizen le llamaba), emprendió nuevamente su camino a casa de Ryoma. Había perdido mucho tiempo con Atobe y su estúpida charla, probablemente Echizen ya habría desayunado cualquier cosa.

Apretó el paso hasta que por fin llegó a la casa del pequeño. Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abriera. No tardó mucho en que Echizen lo hiciera pasar, lo guió hasta la cocina y dejó los bollos en la mesa sin pronunciar ni una palabra; las cosas que Atobe le dijo se estaba haciendo presentes.

—Momo-senpai, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó el pequeño, pasándole un plato vacío a su compañero.

—Sí, claro. ¿No has desayunado ya?

—Sí, lo hice, pero yo nunca rechazo comida gratis—sonrió.

Asintió levemente. ¿Qué tal si Atobe tenía razón y él era muy poca cosa para estar con Echizen? Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero había que aceptarlo, el chico tenía todas las posibilidades de estar en lo más alto del mundo del tennis, ¿y él?

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de sus vacilaciones, parpadeó sorprendido y levantó la mirada hacia Echizen, que le observaba con gesto aburrido.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Momo-senpai? Estás demasiado callado

—¡Echizen, tengamos un partido! ¡Ahora mismo!—gritó. Demostraría que él también era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con Echizen (de todas las formas que se podía estar con alguien) siempre y cuando el pequeño quisiera. Así le demostraría al egocéntrico ese. ¡Ja!, su plan no tenía fallas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No quiero!

Bueno, tal vez una falla.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no? ¡Como tu senpai debes obedecerme, Echizen! ¡Ve por tu cosas!—ordenó.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¿Por qué Momo-senpai actúa tan raro?

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tengo que demostrar que soy lo suficientemente bueno, Echizen. Si ni siquiera te puedo dar una batalla decente en las canchas, ¿cómo pretendo estar contigo? Atobe-san tiene razón, él debería estar aquí, no yo.

Ryoma guardó silencio. Así que de esto se trataba, vaya que Momoshiro podía ser un idiota a veces. Observó a su senpai, se veía tan triste; Echizen rodó los ojos. No le importaba lo que le hubiera dicho Atobe, pero ahora él tendría que arreglar lo que el "Rey Mono" había descompuesto. Vaya molestia.

Se acercó hasta el asiento de Momoshiro y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Ryoma extendió su mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a su compañero.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Me dolió!—reclamó Momoshiro.

—Idiota—le besó despacio, sin reparo ni prisas, tratando de quitarle todas esas estúpidas ideas que Atobe le había metido en la cabeza; rodeó el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos y deslizó sus manos hasta el nacimiento de la negra cabellera.

La respuesta de Momo no se hizo esperar, tomó por la cintura a su kohai acercándole aún más hacia él y profundizando el beso, estaba entendiendo el mensaje. Cuando por fin rompieron el contacto, Ryoma recargó su frente en la de su pareja, era cómodo estar ahí.

—No me interesa qué te dijo Atobe, pero no deberías hacer caso a tipos con tanto ego, ellos no tienden a ver las cosas claras. Son insoportables.

Momoshiro se echó a reír, ¿acaso Ryoma no veía el parecido entre ellos? Sí, tal vez él no era tan hablador como Atobe, pero sí igual de engreído.

—¿De qué te ríes?—le miró sorprendido.

—De nada, de nada—dijo aún sonriendo, siendo observado por un molesto Ryoma.

—Si estás de tan buen humor, entonces me puedes ayudar a cortar el césped y los arbustos—dijo con gesto molesto y se alejó del mayor para dirigirse al jardín.

—¡Echizen, yo soy tu invitado! No puedes poner a trabajar a los invitados, no seas grosero—se quejó, pero igual le siguió al jardín.

—Pero yo no te invité, tú viniste solo. Así que no es válido—encogió los hombros.

Momoshiro le observaba atento. No era tonto, sabía que tarde o temprano, Echizen volaría hacia otros rumbos y que tal vez él no tendría espacio en ese futuro. A su lado. Por eso debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedara con el pequeño.

—¡Chiquillo mal educado! —le recriminó, resignado a que pasaría la tarde recogiendo hojas y césped en lugar de lo que tenía planeado, pero no le importaba, no mientras estuviera con Ryoma—Por cierto, Atobe te manda saludos.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el mango de la escoba que Echizen le estaba ofreciendo. Tal vez la partida de Echizen algún día era inevitable, pero mientras ese día llegaba, él aprovecharía y estaría a su lado tanto tiempo como Ryoma se lo permitiera.

***

**Notas finales: **Bueno primero muchas gracias a mis betas (yey! esta vez fue más de una xD) que fueron pacientes de arreglar el escrito :].

¿Han notado que he estado muy activa? Qué genial ¿no? XDD (*silba*). Es que las ideas llegan (y además como estoy encerrada en mi casa debido a la Influenza :s) y no hay nada que pueda hacer, yo sólo me guio por la voz de mi musa. ¡Ah! Solo aclarar que alguien me mencionó algo de escribir un MomoXRyoma, lo pensé y la idea llegó, así de facil, si quieren culpar a alguien, culpenlas a ellas (??) xD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? Todo es bienvenido 3.


End file.
